Until the End
by Othmaine
Summary: The team is on a mission in Antarctica, but it appears to have turned for the worst. How will everyone return home? Told in Kowalski's POV. No slash intended.
1. Chapter 1

The events up until now appear blurred to my memory. Skipper assigned us an ever-so-important mission and now here we all are, stranded in the middle of barren Antarctica. The frigid cold air rushes towards me, and I begin to ponder how long it will be until we return home. Judging by the countenances of my fellow comrades, I can make the assumption that they are having similar thoughts.

"Skippah...w-where are we?" Private asked through a gritted beak.

"Beats me," Skipper said, turning toward his lieutenant, "Kowalski! I thought I gave you the map!"

"That's a negative Skipper. I can recall nothing of the sort."

Skipper ignored my statement and began leading us further north, deeper into the icy desert. After about a full hour of silent trekking, we stumbled upon an empty cave.

"Sir, I believe it would be wise of us to make camp here at least for the night. The cold environment has taken its toll on all of us."

"Fine by me. You three can start unpacking, I think I'm going to take a look around, get an idea of our surroundings."

Private and Rico had already started packing. After Skipper finished his sentence, Private dropped everything in his flippers.

"You can't Skippah! You'll freeze!" Private said with a sense of panic in his voice.

"Did Roosevelt worry about losing the war? Did Edison worry about someone inventing the light bulb before him?" Skipper placed an assuring flipper on Private's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I should be just fine. I can take a little cold."

Private nodded and slowly went over to help Rico. Skipper was just about to leave, but I stopped him at the cave's entrance.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Skipper rolled his eyes and glanced over at the other two avians.

"You're in charge until I'm back. Make sure those two don't do anything...well, stupid. And stop worrying! I'm going to be alright."

And with that, Skipper walked back outside and within seconds became invisible to me, thanks to the non-stop mix of snow and wind.

I looked back and saw that Rico had started a fire, and for once it was a good thing. Him and Private were already warming up, and my best judgment told me that I should do the same. We huddled close together and for the most part remained silent.

**30 Minutes Since Departure**

In no time we had managed to cover the huge entrance to the cave with some nearby rocks. Now all the warm air had no choice but to circulate throughout the cave. Rico had grabbed a blanket from the supplies and dozed off not too long ago. Private sat still, his eyes glued to the cave's now closed opening.

I waddled up to the fire and sat down next to him. I could sense anxiety coursing throughout his system.

"Private, are you alright?" I asked him.

He snapped out of his trance and looked back at me.

"Me? I'm doing just fine!"

He smiled bashfully and tried to avoid my gaze.

"If you want me to believe that you're doing 'just fine', then you're crazy."

"No I'm fine! Really! It's just that..." Private started, dropping his smile, "Skipper's been gone for some time now. He would've been back by now, right?"

"He said that he'd be alright. You know Skipper; sure he's a little stubborn, but he never goes back on his word."

**1 Hour Since Departure**

I'm beginning to think that Private was right. If Skipper was just going to take a look around, he definitely would have returned by now. My nerves are starting to coil up and fear shoots up my spine. What if something happened to him? What if he's injured! All of these thoughts added to my paranoia.

We're all a family, one that exists because of our unbreakable bonds with each other. If Skipper is indeed gone, then I don't know how I'm going to hold up, let alone Private or Rico. It would create an injury so severe that it would be utterly irrevocable.

As much as it pains me to say it, all I can do is wait.

**2 Hours Since Departure**

Rico had offered to go out and look for Skipper. While I did not necessarily like the idea, it is crucial that we find our missing leader. This left only me and Private in the cave.

He had fallen asleep in the same spot that he had been in for the past few hours, so I figured that I would not disturb him. Let him sleep, where he can at least find peace in his dreams.

I sat back and started to really think about what was happening. We started this mission with four, and now we have dwindled down to three. If Skipper is truly gone, I don't know. But from what I can decipher, his current whereabouts may forever remain unknown, at least to me.

"Oh fate!" I said aloud, "How you toy with my emotions and sever a connection that cannot be replaced! Look upon me with pity, and see that what I have to offer are the only things that truly matter to me. See fit that I, along with my remaining companions, escape this frozen wasteland and safely return home. Have you not others to torment before I?"

I sighed and lied down next to Private who had stirred in his sleep. I take in his appearance, and remind myself that there might come a time where I shall never see him again. I wrapped a flipper around him protectively and closed my eyes.

**5 Hours Since Departure**

For the first time that day I had experienced sleep. When I awoke, I stretched and looked around the cave. I had noticed not one, but two horrors. Rico was still gone, but Private was nowhere to be seen. I got up and looked at the spot where Private had previously slept. There lied a note, which I hastily grabbed and began reading.

_Dear Kowalski,_

_While it pains me to say this, I am leaving to search for Rico and Skipper. While in my mind I know that I will most likely not return, my passing will not be in vein. Do not dwell with sorrow over my decision. I don't like it either, but I don't think that I really have a choice. I want you to know that I love all of you. The years we have all spent together have been some of the best of my life. I hope you live many more happy years in the future._

_Love, you're teammate and brother, Private_

The pain which I now feel is beyond comprehension. A dark hole has taken the spot where my heart had once been and is now consuming my inner being. I am not sure whether to feel enraged for my teammate's decisions or to cry over them.

I muster all the remaining energy that I have and slowly trudge toward the entrance. Private, being the naive penguin he is, forgot to cover the hole up after he left. I stepped through the opening and I am reintroduced the frigid atmosphere. I don't bother to grab my supplies, as I have no intention of surviving regardless.

This is how I shall remain the rest of my life. Wandering aimlessly, like the blind leading the blind, pursuing my brothers. I will not stop for rest, nor will I stop for food or water. I will look around every cave, every opening, until I find my family.

**8 Hours Since Departure**

It is over: I have failed. I lye on the ground and let the snow cover me, cringing beneath it. I raise my eyes to the sky and speak my final words:

"I guess this was inevitable, am I correct? Fate, the one that I have cursed over and over again, has finally claimed me as it's victim. Fiend! Think not that you have succeeded in any way, shape or form. I will die here, but not before I recall the fact that I will soon see them again. You, on the other hand, will wither into nothing. Don't worry guys, I'll be with you soon."

And with that I closed my eyes and drifted into an eternal slumber.

**How's it going guys? Long time no see! I had originally planned to get back on track with my writing months ago, but all my school work has been piling up, so it's been pretty difficult trying to fit everything in. This story came to me out of nowhere really, so I figured I would at least share this with all of you. Hope you enjoyed and have a happy holiday! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes and was immediately met with tremendous pain in my head. I slowly sat up and stretched my aching body.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!"

I was shocked to hear a familiar voice and looked around for its place of origin. There, sitting by the fire, was a seemingly unharmed Private. I bolted towards him as fast as my body would allow me and pulled him into a hug. I instantly felt tears fighting to escape me and didn't even try to hold them back.

"Private...I'm s-so happy to s-see you!" I said in a tear-ridden voice. "W-where are we? A-are we both...dead?"

Private slowly rubbed my back as I sobbed into his chest feathers. I can't believe how weak I feel, but at the moment I really don't care.

"It's okay," He cooed, "and we're both still alive. We're back in the cave. I found you lying down in the snow and carried you back here."

Just the fact that Private was still alive partially lightened the weight that I had been carrying.

"Are the others here too?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry. I still don't know where they are."

I felt like I never wanted to let the younger go. I was surprised that he had managed to hold up better than I had.

"I wish we were back home. I felt like I was actually going insane back there. Some of the things that I was thinking just weren't things...logical." I finished.

"Well, just be glad that you're back here, you're safe, and as far as I know you're perfectly sane."

We spent a few moments in silence before I remembered something that happened before I had left the cave in the first place.

"Private, about that letter..."

"Oh that, I kind of panicked a little. I was actually just going to throw something away." Private admitted bashfully.

"...it meant a lot."

"Well it's true. I love all of you. More than anything in the world."

I could feel myself start to tear up again.

"I...I love you too."

Private smiled as he ran his flipper through my feathers. After a few more minutes of clinging on to him, I finally let go and started to regain my composure.

"It's funny isn't it?" I chuckled wiping some stray tears away.

"What's funny?" Private asked confused.

"That a few days ago we were all back at the zoo enjoying ourselves."

Private started to laugh a little as well.

"Yes, I suppose it is funny how much can change in such a short amount of time."

I can't put my flipper on it, but I feel extremely confident at the moment. Like I know the others are fine. Like I know everything's going to be all right. Maybe it's just because I'm finally in the company of someone other than myself.

"Would you like to eat something?" Private asked.

I'm just now realizing how famished I really am.

"That sounds wonderful actually!" I chirped.

Private walked over to our bag of supplies and pulled out some fish. He started to roast it over the fire while I figured I'd look and see for myself what supplies we have left.

"Good news! Someone remembered to bring a walkie talkie!" I said excitedly.

"That's right! Skipper packed them both before we left!"

That statement caught my attention. _Both of them? _There's only one in here. Unless...

"Private, are you sure Skipper packed two?"

"Of course! I saw him do it myself!" He answered certainly.

I held the single walkie talkie in front of his face.

"There's only one here."

Private stopped to think of something to say.

"We could have lost it on the way here." He suggested.

"That's not what I think." I told him. "Maybe Skipper planned for something like this to happen."

"Ooh! Like a team building exercise?"

"Either that or just a prank. Regardless, I believe that Skipper purposely grabbed a walkie talkie before leaving. He might even have informed Rico of his plan and had him do the same."

"So that means..."

"Our companions are alright." I told him.

**15 minutes later**

"I think I've finally fixed it Private."

I showed him the newly repaired device.

"Excellent! Sorry for dropping it." He said shyly.

"Throwing it is more like it." I told him. "But that's beside the point. I'm going to try and contact Skipper."

I fiddled with the thing for a little while before I started speaking.

"Skipper, can you read me?" I asked into the speaker.

A few seconds of nothing before I heard a voice respond.

"Loud and clear soldier."

"Skipper! Thank goodness! Where are you?"

"That's classified Kowalski." He said simply.

"Classified? WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT'S CLASSIFIED?!" I yelled.

"Calm down soldier. Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"...yes. Sorry sir."

"Good. Now I want you to do exactly as I say. Firstly-

* * *

><p>"Kowalski!" Skipper's voice boomed in my ear.<p>

I jolted up and hit my head on something hard. I looked around and noticed that I was back in HQ.

"Get up sleepyhead! We've got training!"

I jumped out of my bunk and engulfed Skipper in a hug.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I'm so glad to see you Skipper! How did you get us back?"

"Get you back from where?" He asked confused.

The reality then hit me: it was all a dream. We never went to Antarctica, never got separated, nothing. I let go of him and stared awkwardly at the ground.

"Sorry sir, must've been a dream." I told him.

"Well, I expect you topside asap. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

Skipper nodded and then left to join the others. I smiled at the realization of it all being a figment of my imagination. Still, if I was truly stuck in a near-death situation, I'd want my brothers to be at my side until the end.

**Hello! How're you all doing? I started this chapter a few weeks ago, but I didn't know how I wanted to go about doing it, so I waited before uploading it. Now with this story finished, I think I'll go back to focusing on my drabbles and my Kico/Pripper story. I hope you have a fantastic day and, as always, thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
